Takemata
Takemata is the Grand Inquisitor of Cortiko City. He is also the user of the Puni Puni no Mi. Appearance Takemata is short, skinny, older man. He is balding, with gray hair and a small, gray mustache. He has a square head, a fat nose, squinty eyes, and his eyebrows make a small spiral towards the center of his face. He usually wears long, black, clerical robes with black shoes and white gloves. Under his robes he wears a light, black, leather suit of armor. When in official meetings and gatherings, he will wear a special red scarf with black tips and a tall, black hat. Personality Takemata is a very serious person. Greedy, self absorbed, and arrogant, Takemata is always looking out for himself and only himself. He only becomes involved in something if it provides a gain for him. He is also very intelligent and knows how to manipulate people to get what he wants. Though he denies it, he has often been called a squirrely and flaky person. Abilities and Powers Takemata is a very physically weak person, however what he lacks in strength he makes up in cunning. Though he was a leader in several crusades he very seldom fought in the battles, as he was usually in the tents forming a strategy for his troops. However, when he was engaged in a fight, he used the mastery of his Devil Fruit to usually win. Given the limits of his Devil Fruit abilities he would be considered a martial artist, as he has to use his hands for the ability to take effect. Devil Fruit Takemata ate the Puni Puni no Mi, giving him the ability to make anything he touches soft and squishy. He often uses it to fend off attacks by making the weapon about to hit him soft, effectively making the blow not hurt and rendering the weapon soft and unusable. This often frightens the attacker causing them to retreat and fall into a trap Takemata has set before hand, or be ambushed by Takemata's allies. Another way he uses this ability is on his surroundings to create traps or hinder his opponent by either making the ground soft or crumbly, creating a pillar to topple under its own weight, or simply creating pitfalls around the area. History Born in Cortiko City, Takemata was raised in the church, learning everything there is to know about it. He grew to be a Crusade tactician, and eventually attended one, though unsuccessful. Ten years after his return he ventured out on another Crusade, which was the most successful one in centuries. He, himself, actually stubbled upon one of the 37 Sacred Artifacts, giving him massive amounts of glory. Some years after he returned from the crusade, he was promoted to the position of Grand Inquisitor, Arch Bishop Clemens' personal assistant and second in command. In his new position, he began to take greater interest in the country's future and well being. He believed that Clemens was being too lenient in his teachings and that the religion was slowing dying in his hands. Enlisting the aid of Bishop Toler, he devised a plan to make him the Arch Bishop. He would slowly poison Clemens, over time he would gain a good deal of control as the Arch Bishop would be bed ridden, and nearly destroy the religion by passing numerous outlandish decrees and claiming they were from Arch Bishop Clemens. When Clemens finally passes, he would then be voted in as Arch Bishop and undo all his old reforms, and be hailed as a living saint who restored the religion to it's original glory. Toler, having a medical background, and being Clemens' personal doctor, would give testimony that he died from illness and suffered from delusions and hallucinations, and would then be rewarded as the next Grand Inquisitor. Having worked out most of the details, Takemata set his plan into action, and began poisoning Clemens' food with his Devil Fruit powers. After a few weeks, the effects of the Puni Puni Poison started to show and Clemens began to feel weak. After a couple of months he was completely bedridden, and handed over some power to Takemata, in his stead. Trivia *Takemata is loosely based on Tomas de Torquemada, a leader during the Spanish Inqusition. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Galcion Category:North Blue Characters